Seductive Revenge
by micahskitty
Summary: [[Before the movie]] High stakes, revenge, and loss. The Valmont's consquences of taken games too far...


The rain fell heavy on the glass paneled windows, as Kathryn Valmont looked down at the world below her. Lips pursed, arms crossed tight over her slender stomach, and a look of malicouness intent coupled with disgust was appaernt on the female's features. She couldn't sleep.

Insomnia was nothing knew for the heiress, coping with it became a usual habit, like the coke she snorted from the cross dangled around her neck. She had many bad habits, aside from her drug use. Known as the "Marsha Brady" of her time, no one suspected that the brunette beauty was capable of the many things she did behind closed doors. Only one knew of her devious acts, and he was another of her bad habits: Sebastian.

Sebastian was _the _epitome of lust, and he lay mere feet away from her. If her breathe was held, and the rain slowed to a dripping, Kathryn could hear the soft snores and occasional words from her step-brother. He slept in the room across from hers, and he was one of the reasons she suffered so.

Giving a snort she turned away from the window that managed to occupy her attentions for so long and crept towards the door. The silk of her pajama pants touching the floor as the petite, cunning girl slipped out of her room and into the hallway. Hear the snores of her obsession were heard clearly, undisturbed by nothing. Within seconds she was at his doorknob and slowly turning it to allow herself access.

His room was dark. Even in the brightest of days, his room remained dark much like his demeanor. Tonight was no different. The heavy black curtains were drawn and in the corner a stereo rested, softly playing some sort of classical music. Kathryn moved quietly, having a new goal in mind. Sure, arousing her Sebastian from his sleep would have been quite the amusing time, but a better plan came to her. While he slept, she'd make a grab for the leather bound journal at his side.

That journal... It irked Kathryn so. Sebastian was always seen writing in the damned thing, and when he wasn't, it was always at his side never to be seen by curious eyes. Tonight it was in bed with him, not under his pillow as was perusual, but by his side as if it could cover the other half of his bed. It slid easily off the silk sheets as Kathryn drug it away, and once more the girl was tip-toeing across his floor to return to her room.

Sebastian was many things, but fool was not one of them. In her triumph, Kathryn had not seen the open eyes of her dear brother nor the smirk on his thin lips. She had only seen that journal in her hands and the chance to read what her Sebastian deemed important enough to write within the confines. Tossing the covers aside, he did as his sister, crept quietly from his own room to the darkened halls. There he waited.

Kathryn immediately opened the journal to find the first entry was a picture of her, a headshot taken a few months back. Words were scrawled around it, ranging from 'Promicous', 'Coke abuser', 'Deciteful', but it was the words written atop the page that held her gaze. 'My love'.

As if on cue, Sebastian was there to open the door just as Kathryn was opening it to return the journal to it's rightful spot. A gasp fell emitted from her parted lips, as chocolate brown eyes met the gaze of her step-brother, who was currently eyeing her bedtime attire.

"Up for some late-nite reading, sister dear?" Sarcasm leaked into his every syllable, smirk still present on those lips.

Kathryn responded with a quirked brow and a cricked lip in amusement as she raised the journal in her hands, "Oops. Look what I got into." Tease was she, and she played the game they often played, very, very well.

Sebastian gave a wry grin, snatching the journal from the slender digits of the female before him. Holding it behind him with one hand, the other grabbed both of Kathryn's small wrists, easily contained within his large hand. Giving a little shove, he pressed them both into the wall next to her doors.

Moving closer, his lips lingered mere inches from her own as he spoke, "Shouldn't take what isn't yours. Never know what might happen to you..." An inquistive hand slid down her wrists, tracing down her arms before come to the pale hollow of her throat.

Katyhrn moved away from the wall with a little push, only to turn and press the blonde against it with her backside. Soon following his hands moved to her shoulders, gently massaging the flesh and muscle found there as a soft moan came from Kathryn at the tender touch.

"But brother, it's fun to play with my favorite toy." Sebastian's hands tightened on her shoulders, squeezing a bit harder than nessecary to show just who had control of this situation. "Mm, that felt nice."

Sebastian pushed her away, hands still held tight to the small figure. Shoving her against the wall opposite of them, he moved close severing all distance between the two. "What about this, Kathryn? Can you feel this?"

Little whimpers came from her throat, soft noises of emotion as she came to terms with what was happening. Slowly, she moved against him as was the usual when the two were near each other.

His hands slid softly from her shoulders, to her waist, to her hips where they gripped tightly, nail digging into the silk material and flesh beneath. Turning her about, the blonde captured the brunette's lips and silenced all noises coming from her. A hand slid lower, delving into the bottoms of her pajamas to play with the treasure found there.

Her own hand came to the back of his neck, pushing his lips harder on her own as he played with what he found. Sweat began to bead atop her brow, dampened tresses of brown clung to her head as she was so close to reaching that pentacle... So close to finding climax with his touch...

And that's when he pulled away, gathered his journal, and calmly entered his room. Seconds later the doors were locked, and a frustrated Kathryn stood on the opposite side, slowly regaining the ability to breathe properly. Her tiny fist pounded on the door before silence ensued. Pivoting on her heel, she entered her room and she too, locked the doors to prevent any future occurences that night.

Climbing into bed, finally finding the ability to sleep, she smirked. Sebastian may have won this round, but she'd have her revenge come tomorrow morning. And she knew just how to do it...


End file.
